


More Chats (Pt.13)

by superherogirlfriends



Series: Family [13]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, he will be here shortly, i have another named jax, thomas is my oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superherogirlfriends/pseuds/superherogirlfriends





	More Chats (Pt.13)

**private chat; sunnyD, good one**

[sunnyD]: can i talk to you about something embarrassing

[good one]: i suppose

[sunnyD]: kim and i havent had sex

[sunnyD]: and idk how i would come about that situation

[good one]: what do you mean?

[sunnyD]: i dont think she would want to

[good one]: well i think by all the dirty jokes she makes @ u means something else

[good one]: also why wouldnt she

[sunnyD]: bc i have a

[sunnyD]: well uh u know

[good one]: well just talk to her

[good one]: communication is key

[sunnyD]: thank you

**bcshesmine**

[bi spy]: im just saying i like watching sam and colby's exploring videos

[good one]: big mood

[little grey]: i prefer watching professionals

[detective dimples]: i dont

[sunnyD]: kim can i come over

[pinkie]: ye s please

[good one]: HA

[bi spy]: why did you ha

[good one]: bc thomas fell down the stairs

[bi spy]: OUR SON FELL DOWN THE STAIRS AND YOURE LAUGHING

[little grey]: SON??

[bi spy]: oh yeah we adopted a four year old boy

[detective dimples]: WHEN?????????

[bi spy]: about a month ago

[little grey]: HOW DID YOU HIDE THIS

[good one]: magic?

[detective dimples]: CAN WE SEE HIM

[bi spy]: [{thomas.jpeg}](https://instagram.com/p/BZsYQaxnqKH/)

[pinkie]: aw

[sunnyD]: woah

[little grey]: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

[detective dimples]: OOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

* * *

[little grey]: MAGGIE IM COMING OVER

[detective dimples]: OKAY BUT WHY

[detective dimples]: LIKE YAY BUT WHY

[little grey]:  THE THINGS

[little grey]: THE THINGS IM HEARING

[little grey]: UUUUUUUUUUUU

[good one]: omg r they finally fucking

[bi spy]: OMG WTF NO MY BBY SISTER

[detective dimples]: OH NO _MY_ BABY SISTER

[little grey]: MAGGIE I BLAME YOU, YOU HARLOT

[detective dimples]: WELL I BLAME LENA BC I KNOW TRINI HAD THE SEX TALK WITH HER AND NOW THEYRE DOING IT

[good one]: GOOD BLAME ME SHE WAS SAD BC SHE THOUGHT KIM WOULDNT LOVE HER

[detective dimples]: OH SHIT

[little grey]: WELL IT SURE SOUNDS LIKE SHE LOVES HER

[detective dimples]: WHY ARE YOU STILL THERE

[little grey]: I WAS NAKEY IN A TUB WHEN THIS STARTED

[detective dimples]: OH NO

[bi spy]: azesxdrctvgybhu

[little grey]: THEYRE DONE AND IM ALMOST OUT THE DOOR BUT IM STILL COMING BC I CANT LOOK AT THEM

[sunnyD]: oh fuuuuuuuuck im sorry

[pinkie]: im not ahahahhahahahahahahahahahaha

[little grey]: fuck off

 

 


End file.
